School 'Physical'
by KizunaCho
Summary: He just took being a pervert to a whole nother level. Shamal x OC You 'Lime' Mature content.


**Before reading the story please read this first.**

The story is in 2nd POV

It has a reader insert, when you see (Y/N) That means 'Your Name'

The events happening is happening to 'you' (Y/N)

**!!!Content Might not be suitible for younger youth audiences, veiwer descresion is advised.!!!**

**'Lime'**

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**School 'Physical'**

"Don't worry (Y/N) I'm sure you'll do fine!" Saishou patted you're back comfortably. "I went in there already and it was fine!" You slumped down the wall you were leaning on. "He just checked my weight, height, and reflexes. That's all!" Saishou cheered slightly, her patting seemed to get more and more harder.

"Okay okay! I'll go!" you stood up from the wall and clenched you're fists tightly. _Be brave (Y/N) he's not going to hurt you… He's the school doctor!_

Saishou clapped happily, "Yay! Good job (Y/N)! I'm so proud of you!" Saishou turned around and started walking away. "H-heyy!! Where are you going?" You screamed after her, Saishou turned around and smiled cutely.

"Home~"

"WHAT!" You started running after her until you hear the door to the infirmary room open.

"Who's next?" you slowly turned around to see the doctor leaning again the door frame.

"I-I am…" you squeaked out. The doctor nodded then motioned you to come in. You nodded and waked in the room, closing the door behind you, you failed to notice a small 'clicking' sound it made when it closed.

"Please take a seat." Nodding again you sat down on the bed. You watched as he prepared for this physical. "So, Ms. (L/N) Am I correct?" you nodded silently. He gave you a charming smile, which caused you to blush.

"I am Doctor Shamal, were going to do a normal physical check up on your body, your weight, height, reflexes, all that stuff." He picked up his clip board and stared at you, "Please remove you clothes."

"W-what?!" you stared at him as if were crazy, and consciously moved your hand over your chest.

He sighed and shook his head, "In order to check your weight you need to remove all excess weight from your body, meaning clothes."

You stared at him, "R-right… I knew that…" You slowly took of your school vest and shoes, once you were done you were left in your bra and underwear. Blushing madly you covered yourself as best as you could.

Dr. Shamal didn't seem to mind you being half nude, he seemed calm. "Please step on this scale." You nodded and hastily got on the scale. "157lb." He muttered and the scribbled something down. You stared at his eyes blushing slightly, you shook you're head. _What are you think about he's a Doctor! Your school doctor! Get you mind out of the gutters (Y/N)!!_

"Okay, follow me" he led you to the measure thingy; once he was done he scribbled something down again. "Okay, now all that's left is you're reflexes Ms. (Y/N)"

You took a seat on the bed once again, "U-uh... Shouldn't I get changed…?" you asked nervously.

He turned to you and shook his head, "No need this will only take a few seconds."

You watched him as he slowly belt down he held a small hammer in his hands. He tapped your knee lightly, nothing. He tapped it again. Nothing.

"Strange."

You watched him stand straight and place the hammer in his coat pocket. "Wh-whats wrong?"

"It seems like you're reflexes are a bit rusty."

"Ru-rusty?" you blinked confused, your face grew hot when you saw that he was face to face with you. So close, his breath touched your skin.

"Well, I can fix that."

"Wha-Ah!" You fell on the bed, bouncing slightly, "D-doctor Shamal?"

Shamal hovered over you half naked figure, he leaned down slowly. You shut your eyes tightly, _this is not happening!! This is not happening!! This is not happening!!!_ "Ah!" your eyes shot open when you felt something lick your neck.

Shamal smirked and continued to kiss and suck the tender flesh of your neck making you gasp ever so often.

"Do-do... Doctor Shamaaah!~" he groped your breast gently. Shamal mutter some words that you couldn't hear. Your eyes were starting to get hazy; you felt something brush past your lower region. _Wait what?!_ Eyes snapping back open you opened your mouth to protest but was silenced when he pressed his lips onto yours. You groaned silently as his tongue caressed yours. His hands slowly moved towards you panties, before rubbing them gently.

Feeling something rub against your lower area you broke the kiss and gasped loudly.

"Do-Don't!" He pressed his body against your own, rubbing your clit harder. "Ah!" Your cheeks started to re heat, and body beginning to get hot. Shamal smirked and moved down until his head was between you legs.

"Please…. Do-don't…" you watched him grin, his head descended down in between your legs; and started licking the fabric cover your lower region. A short gasp was cut into a long moan. The fabric of your panties were slowly getting wetter and wetter with every stroke his tongue made. Your cheeks were flushed red, and your were breathing became uneven. You shifted you weight, arching yourself closer towards Shamal, who gratefully complied and started licking more rapidly. You felt a hot sensation pool in your stomach, you moaned loudly and got ready for your release but, stopped suddenly when you felt him pull away.

"Ha-huh?" You took your head up and stared at Shamal with a glazed look in your eyes; he smirked and licked his lips. You flushed lightly and turned you head away embarrassed. He watched you sit up slowly, gathering your clothes. A minute later you were fully dressed, sitting on the bed.

Shamal chuckled and picked up his clipboard and ticked off something, "It seems like your reflexes are fine," me gave a sexy grin towards you, which made you blush,

"I advise you to come here tomorrow to re-examine you."


End file.
